


Good vs. Evil

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel Harry, Bottom Harry (mostly), Demon Louis, M/M, Other, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Louis, a Demon, met Harry, an Angel, in the woods when they were kids.Later, when Harry was nineteen, he had to do a class on Demons and experiment on them. Harry got Louis.They fall in love, but it’s forbidden and they have to keep it secret. But all secrets have a way of coming out.





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> The glossary will be updated as I make up more terms

**Arctic Demon~**     An arctic werewolf. They are the most dangerous out of the demons, because they possess the ability to lure any level angel with their innocent eyes and soft fur. Once they take on a human form, they are gorgeous and easy sweet talkers. Angels will eventually fall in love with this demon, who then, will bring them to the devil. If they need to fight, they have sharp claws and teeth and are extremely quick. In rare circumstances, the demon could fall for an angel and if that happens, the angel will be their weakness.

**Firey Demon~**   Beautiful, powerful demons. They are made to be an angel’s weakness. They are assigned Soulmates at birth, to the futures threats to the demons. They then start to develop features and personality traits that will lure the angel in. They can produce fire from their hands, hence their name, but it tires them quickly.

**Aqualia Angel~** The least pure angel. They have the ability to control water and calm ships for mortals. They are the only type of angel who are capable of feeling hate and that’s how they feel towards demons. They have to completely submerge in water once a week or they’ll die. Once every two months, they will spend 4-8 days in water form. They fight using their control over water.

**Sorcerer Angel~** The most powerful angel. They deal with spells and curses. Some can tell the future. Can fall in love with demons and the demon can be their only weakness.

**Flowerian Angel~** The purest type of angel. Mostly healers and nurturers. Their hair grows flowers, which they use to keep themselves immortal and to heal others. Without the flowers, they can only live for forty-eight hours, but with them, they can live forever. They aren’t violent whatsoever and are extremely innocent and friendly. They are extremely beautiful and only have green eyes. They are adorable in every sense of the word, but are easily manipulated.

**Snoweli Angel~** The opposite of a Firey Demon. They can produce snow from their hands. They can also fall for either an angel or a demon. Everyone loves them and finds them extremely attractive. 

**Mortal~** A person who is neither good, nor evil. They can die easily and don’t have any special powers. Very common and very discriminated against.


	2. One

I ran through the forest, feeling indestructible. My heart was pounding in my chest, as waves of joy crashed through me.

I ran and I ran, until I stopped at a lake. I walked up to it tentatively and stuck my tongue out. I gently lapped up water.

A pair of human hands grabbed me from behind. I whimpered and thrashed, as I felt myself be lifted into the air, my paws leaving the ground.

A man’s deep voice called out. “Harry, I found an arctic demon.”

I was lowered slightly, but still not to the ground. A pair of innocent green eyes peered at me in fear. The boy couldn’t have been older than five or six. The child reached out, his hand brushing through my fur.

I sniffed him. He smelled like lavender soap and fear. My tongue poked out and I licked his hand, making the boy giggle. He grinned and I could see his dimples. “Hi! I’m Harry!”

“Be careful.” The man’s voice chided. “This one’s young, but still quite dangerous.”

Harry tilted his head and put his finger to his chin in thought. His large green eyes were endearing and he had flowers in his curls. “He doesn’t look dangerous.”

The man sighed and lifted me up higher. “Well he is. Let’s get you home before your mother throws a fit. On the way we’ll have to give this little guy to the school, before he gets old enough to do harm to anyone.”

Harry nodded. “Okay! Can I name him first?”

The man sighed. “Fine. But don’t get too attached.”

Harry nodded. “Hm, I think, um, his name should be Louis!”

The man chuckled, his fingers gripping my sides just a bit too tight. “Louis it is then.”


	3. Two

“WAKE UP!” a bucket of cold water was poured on me and I shivered, sitting upright. The Mortal quickly scurried away as I scowled and put on a shirt. The water quickly seeped through, making me wish I was in arctic form. 

I pulled at the metal bracelets adorning my wrists. They kept me in human form so the Mortals could contain me. An aqualia angel walked into my cage, holding a chain. I stood, putting my arms out and she attached the chain to my bracelets.

She dragged me out of my cage, still wet and shivering. I was shoved into a chair, the chains were tied to the ground at my feet. The aqualia looked at me with a stern expression. “Today is the first day of the new school year. You will meet the new angels studying and researching on you. If you try anything, you will be put in total isolation for eleven days.”

_ Eleven days? _ I shuddered at the thought, as the aqualia walked away. Every year, a small group of students perform experiments on me. I hated it more than anything else.

She came back, followed by three teenagers. Two were Aqualia’s, one was Flowerian. As they approached, I glared at all of them, baring my teeth. My gaze ran over each one, until it reached the Flowerian.

I stared at him, deja vu crashing through me. His hair was dark and curly, pink and white flowers entwined with each curl, creating a crown. His lips were plump and dark red, his skin flawless and pale. But what I remembered most was his eyes. The innocent green eyes of the child I met the night I was captured, stared back at me.

“Harry.” My voice was hoarse and I pulled at my chains. I wanted to be closer to him.

He frowned, clearly confused. He spoke, his voice deep, endearingly slow and raspy. “Do I know you?”

I nodded and the Aqualia’s exchanged scared looks. I directed my attention back at the beautiful, curly haired lad. “You probably don’t remember but, y-you named me.”

Realization and shock bloomed in his expression. “Louis?”

I nodded slowly and Harry’s face lit up. “Like the arctic we found in the woods when I was six, Louis?”

I nodded again and he beamed, dimples prominent. He was beautiful, all angels were, but he was absolutely magnificent. My gaze traveled to his plump lips and a small pink tongue slid over them.

I swallowed a whimper. My eyes closed and fluttered open attractively, as my teeth sunk into my bottom lip. I gave the Flowerian a classic arctic gaze. “C’mere.”

Harry looked conflicted. His eyes traveled over me before going back to the ground by his feet. “Uh…”

I batted my eyelashes, faking a small pout. “Please? I rarely see people and I-I haven't seen you in years, Haz…”

The boy slowly went over to me and the Aqualia woman glared at me. Harry stopped directly in front of me.

I smiled genuinely, to my own surprise. I never had felt like this towards anyone before. All I wanted was to find out what his lips felt like on mine.

I licked my own lips, winking at the angel. He shifted, pulling at his jeans. I glanced at his boner, smirking. “Got an issue, Hazza?”

“One more word of you and isolation for a month.” The older Aqualian quirked an eyebrow, making me freeze. She faked a sugar sweet smile. “That’s what I thought.”

Harry shot me a concerned gaze, and I felt my heart flutter and speed up drastically.


	4. Three

All I could feel was immense pain. I whimpered as they hit me again, the belt buckle digging into my hip. 

I was in Arctic form, being used as a punching bag for Aqualia’s. It was bittersweet really, the only time they let me be in my true form is when they beat the shit out of me. 

I collapsed on the ground, too exhausted and injured to stand. A kick was delivered to my ribs, another to my muzzle. It hurt so fucking bad.

”Pathetic dog.” Another kick to my ribs. I heard the mens’ footsteps get quieter, as I laid there, hating my life.

I don’t know how long I was laying there. I heard a concerned, familiar voice. “Louis!?”

I whimpered and the angel came closer. I lifted my head, feeling the ache in my neck. Harry was standing there, the pink and white flowers disheveled in his curls. He looked like he was going to cry.

I just stared, as he knelt next to me, putting a hand on my side. He stroked my bloodstained white fur, a tear falling down his pale cheek. “What the hell?”

I craned my neck to gently lick his hand. A small, sad smile graced the boy’s lips. “I’m going to carry you to my dorm, okay? It’s just upstairs, a two minute walk. I need to heal you but I can’t do it here.”

I licked his hand again and he carefully placed his arms underneath me, lifting me off the ground and onto his lap. 

I was small, even for an Arctic. Normally, I feel self conscious about this, but in Harry’s arms I felt safe. How comfortable I was around this angel terrified me. I knew my only weakness could be an angel, and I already cared this beautiful Flowerian. I knew I couldn’t just let him into my heart. If I did, he could easily break me.

Harry stood, holding me close to his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat and even that was an incredible sound. He started walking, his long strides jostling me slightly, but I could bring myself to care about the pain.

He carried me up a flight of stairs, his heart rate rising and his breath coming our in pants. I felt bad. Even though I was small, I couldn’t have been light enough for him to carry up a flight of stairs without straining.

He reached a dorm room and knocked gently. “Li...I need your help.”

Their were footsteps on the other side of the door and a Sorcerer opened it, making me cower into Harry. The boy had short brown hair, a puppyish face and big brown eyes. He frowned at me. I whimpered, squirming. 

I fell to the ground and bit back a cry of pain. I limped backwards and Harry frowned. “Louis, you’re going to hurt yourself further.”

I looked back and forth between the extremely powerful angel and the sweet boy who I  first met years ago. My heart longed for Harry, and I sighed, knowing I was already screwed. 

In my hesitation, Harry gently picked me back up and carried me inside the dorm. The Sorcerer had a deep crease forming between his eyebrows. “Haz...why are you holding a demon.”

Harry set me on a bed, stroking my fur, his curls falling in his face. “He’s the one I’m researching. He was hurt, Liam. I couldn’t just leave him.”

 _Liam_ scrubbed a hand down his cheek. “Arctics are manipulative. You know that.”

Harry shrugged, while I rolled my eyes. I rested my head on my paws, Harry’s large hand massaging my head. The angel spoke, “I’ll be careful.”

Liam just sighed and Harry turned to me. “Can you shift forms? It’ll be easier for me to help you.”

I took a deep breath, easily shifting, but the pain was immense. I curled in on myself. “Fuck...”

Harry rubbed my back, his hand soothing. I groaned, rolling to face him. “Why do you want to help me?”

Harry smiled sweetly. “Nobody deserves to be treated like their worthless. Everyone means something. Including demons.”

I studied him for a second, frowning. His eyes were honest and innocent, the most incredible shade of green I’d ever seen. “O-okay.”

Liam’s eyes widened and I bared my teeth at him. I knew what he thought, and he was so fucking wrong. Harry had the smallest pout on his plump lips, making my heart ache. 

The Flowerian pulled a white petal out of his curls and ran it along my skin. A tingling feeling took over my body and I gasped, closing my eyes. The pain was quickly seeping away and I let out a contented sigh.

I opened my eyes, meeting Harry’s beautiful ones. My voice was croaky. “Holy Shit.”

He blushed bright pink, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his white t-shirt. I sat up without pain, all of my pain now gone. My heart thudded in my chest when he nibbled on his bottom lip. I knew something now, something that scared the shit out of me. Harry was my mate.

My breathing picked up and my eyes widened. “Fuck...fuck!”

Liam was studying me with a knowing look. I frowned, still wary of him, but curious. He quickly looked away, cheeks tinting. 

I frowned at that, but decided not to press it. I  instead studied Harry. He looked back, his smile sweetly with a hint of shyness. “Hi.”

I winked, smirking cockily. I knew playing the douche card wasn’t the right move, but I was scared out of my mind. The beautiful boy is my weakness and I wanted to protect myself as much as I could from my  _mate._

“Hey, love.” I shifted closer, so I could feel his breath on my cheek. I ran my fingers over the smooth skin of his arm and felt goosebumps rise under my touch. He shivered, eyes wide.

Liam cleared his throat, glaring at me. I just smiled at him with false sweetness. I knew what my effect on Harry was, and I was going to use it to my advantage. Liam pursed his lips. “I have a lecture in about ten minutes. I’m going to get going, just be careful Hazza.”

Harry nodded and Liam left, leaving us alone. Harry was staring at my lips and I licked them, smirking again. “Do you want something, love?”

He fished mouthed, eyes wide, before he placed a hand on my cheek, the other on my waist. He leaned in quickly, almost like he wanted to do it before he changed his own mind, and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

His hand on my waist was torture. I wanted it closer to my bare member. I growled, deepening the kiss. Harry whined, moving closer and his jeans rubbing against my dick. 

I pulled away, tugging on a stray curl. This boy was completely at my mercy, just what I liked. Harry’s eyes were lust blown and his lips were bright red and slightly swelled. “Fuck.”

I ran my hand over his cheek. He closed his eyes at the gentle action. I took a shaky breath. “Touch me. I need...”

Harry looked down at my semi, making an adorable surprised sound. “I forgot you were...”

I let out a small laugh. “After I go out of Arctic form, I’m always ass naked.”

Harry nodded slowly, reaching for my crotch. He took my cock in his large hand, stroking gently. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder. It felt so fucking good.

A moan escaped my lips when he ran his thumb over the slit. He rubbed my back with his free hand and I grinded against his hand. “Hazza...”

He stroked me again and I came, stars dancing in my vision. I gripped his arms and he squeaked. “Fuck...oh my god...Harry!”

I came down from my high, nosing his cheek affectionately. We were both sticky, but neither of us moved to clean it. His big green eyes were huge and a blush coated his cheeks. “Louis...I um, need...”

I frowned, confused and looked down. I choked on air. I expected his hardness, but the size...Harry was massive. His clothed errection looked angry and about twice the size of mine, and I was slightly bigger than average. 

I looked back up at his face in shock and he was nervously biting his lip. I pulled it from between his teeth with two careful fingers, smiling gently at him. I felt a weird, almost alien, feeling of protectiveness humming through my veins. “What’s wrong?”

He shrugged, the picture of perfect, pure innocence. “‘M nervous. You were staring for a while...”

I smiled and ran a hand through his curls. They were soft to the touch and it seemed to calm the Flowerian. “You’re huge, love. It just shocked me.”

He nodded, smiling adorably. It made a wave of relief and happiness course through me. A part of me resented how quick I was falling for this boy. A part loved it, and a part was utterly confused.

I ignored every warning in my body not to, and kissed him, his full lips feeling perfect against my thin ones. I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. “I’m so fucking screwed.”

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. “Yeah...me too. I’m so fucked if anyone finds out about...whatever the fuck we're doing.”

Louis nodded, reaching down to stroke Harry’s cock. “So we’re both pretty screwed then, huh?”

Harry laughed, reaching up to cup Louis’ face. “I guess we are.”


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Zayn

I was in a cold, brightly room, completely naked and strapped to a table. I squirmed, earning myself a kick in the ribs. The door opened and two angels came in, an Aqualia and a Flowerian. They were dragging a squirming boy. 

The boy looked at me. He was a Firey, with big hazel eyes, slightly darker skin, full pouty lips and raven hair. Tattoos covered his skin. He was shoved up against the counter and he yelped. I raised an eyebrow. “Hey, what the fuck? He’s smaller than both of you, let alone both of you combined!”

The Aqualia growled and raised his arm, as if to hit me. I flinched, making him smirk. “Fucking canine. Can fucking talk like a big boy, but is a fucking wimp.”

He shoved the Firey to the ground. The boy grunted as the angels left. He looked up when the door closed, his eyes studying me. “Hey. I’m Zayn.”

I nodded, still fighting the restraints. “I’m Louis. When did you get captured.”

Zayn sighed, looking pissed. “Half an hour ago. I was supposed to find my Soulmate, but got caught.”

I nodded. “I got captured fourteen years ago. This place sucks dick and _not_ in a good way.”

Zayn snorted and pulled himself to his feet using my table. He sat on the edge, the ugly metal bracelets on his tan wrists. He pulled a bobby pin out of the pocket of his sweats and held it up, smirking with his eyebrows raised. He jimmied the lock on the restraints and I laughed. “Wow, Zaynie. Damn.”

Zayn smiled, his nose scrunching up cutely. “Hey...do you know Liam Payne?”

I propped myself up on my elbows, raising an eyebrow. “Not really. I met him once though and I know his roommate.”

Zayn tilted his head. “Do you think you could introduce us? He’s my, fuck, he’s my Soulmate.”

I nearly choked on air. _The_ _Sorcerer_ _was_ _Zayn’s_ _Soulmate?! “_ Um...he’s a Sorcerer...you know that, right?”

Zayn’s eyes widened and he clearly knew how powerful Sorcerers. “Oh. Um...okay. Can I meet him or is he dangerous...?”

I shrugged. “Honestly, he seems okay, well, for one of _them._ But I would be careful. If you want to meet the bloke, be my guest.”

I sat up and went to the door, Zayn following me. We went up the fire exit, to Harry’s dorm. I knocked, crossing my arms over my chest. A loud voice was heard from behind us. “Hey!”

I was tackled to the ground, then yanked back up by the arm. The angel, a Snoweli, grabbed Zayn with his other hand. He dragged them down the flights of stairs. 

“Where are your cages?” The Snoweli snarled at them. 

Zayn bit down on his bottom lip. “I-I just got captured today. I don’t have a cage.”

The Snoweli sighed. “We’re full. You two are going to share a cage. Get in bitches.”

We were both shoved into my familiar cage and I landed hard on my wrist with a whimper. “Fuck!”

~~~

I was wide awake and in pain when I heard footsteps. I turned over, still clutching my wrist. Harry was there, hair mussed up and staring at me. He smiled sweetly, dimples showing. His deep voice had a slight, tired rasp. “Hey.”

I got into a sitting position, trying not to put pressure on my wrist. “Hi, Hazza. What’cha doing, love?”

Harry frowned at my arm. “What’s wrong?”

I shrugged, standing up and going over to the Flowerian. “Just fell. I think I sprained my wrist.”

Harry nodded, putting his large hand through the bars and I put my smaller one in his. He pulled a petal from his curls and set it on my wrist. “I had a feeling you needed my help. I-I feel connected to you in strange ways...”

I looked up and green met blue. My mouth popped open slightly. Harry feels the same way I do...this beautiful boy is in as deep as I was. I pulled my, now healed, wrist out of his hand and used it to cup his face. “I-I know why...why you feel that way.”

Harry searched my eyes, almost like he was searching for answers. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cage door. Zayn grunted and I quickly looked at him. He mumbled something incoherent, before starting to snore again. 

I turned back to Harry, who now had the door open. He was watching Zayn. He smiled cutely at me. “You have a roommate?”

I pursed my lips. “I guess. I met him today and they put him in my cage. More like a cage-mate than a roommate, but yeah. Why are you here anyways, love?”

”I couldn’t sleep.” It was dark, but I swear Harry’s face reddened slightly. He bit his full bottom lip and tilted his head, looking adorably shy and sweet. “I, uh, also wanted to see you. I felt like it would make sleeping easier...if you spooned me...”

I smiled gently, stepping closer to the sweet angel. I pressed my lips to his cheek and took him by the hand to my uncomfortable, lumpy, small bed.

He sat on the edge with a happy look in his green eyes. He laid on the bed and pulled off his sweats and shirt, leaving on his briefs. I grabbed his sweats off the ground and pulled them on. Then, I slid his shirt over my head and it hit my mid thighs.

I curled up next to him and he rolled over so I could spoon him. I snuggled closer, my heart loving the closeness of my mate, and wrapped an arm around his middle. His abs were hard and he smelled incredible.

I whispered in his ear, careful not to wake Zayn. “I’m sorry if you get cold. I only have one blanket and I gave it to Zayn. Sorry.”

“Zayn’s the Firey?” Harry rolled over again so our noses were touching. I nodded, kissing the spot where his dimple would be. He smiled and my lips sunk into his skin. “That’s okay, love. I have you, so it’s okay.”

When he realized what he said, he buried his face into my neck. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it instead came out like a weird squaky noise. I ran my hand through his soft curls. “You’re so beautiful, Haz.”

Harry looked back up at me, meeting my eyes. “Why do I feel this was about you? It’s like I need you with me constantly, like I have a constant ache for you. I-I feel so complete when you’re near me. I-I...”

I kissed the top of his head. “W-we’re mates, love. I’m an Arctic, we have mates.”

Harry nodded slowly. “B-but I’m an angel. You’re a demon. W-we shouldn’t be together. I-it doesn’t make sense...”

My heart throbbed and I pulled the angel closer. It felt like he was stabbing me, but I knew his words were true, logical. I held him tighter, not ever wanting to have to let go. “I know it, we, don’t make sense...and I know we’ve only been, whatever we are, for a little bit. But...I think I love you.”


	6. Five

I woke up to Harry’s head on my chest and his curls tickling my chin. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He hadn’t  told me that he loved me back, but I wasn’t expecting him to. I knew that my emotions to him would develop faster than the way he felt towards me. 

I rubbed his back gently. “Lovely...you should wake up before we get caught.”

Harry groaned, hugging Louis tighter. His morning voice was gruff and deeper than normal. “But I’m comfy.”

My heart fluttered and I brushed my thumb down his cheek. “I love you, Haz.”

Harry looked up at me, guilt filling his gorgeous green orbs. I twirled one of his curls around my finger. “You don’t have to say anything. It won’t change how I feel. I just want to know that you know.”

Harry nodded, absentmindedly tracing little circles on my bare tummy. “Okay...I like you a lot...but I can’t...can’t say something like _that_ until I know for sure.”

I nodded, tweaking the Flowerian’s nose and smiling fondly at him. Harry scrunched it up, smiling tiredly. “I think I have to go.”

I sighed, holding him tighter before letting go. His eyes were hesitant, like he didn’t want to leave. I pressed a small kiss to his lips. “Is it bad that I don’t want you to?”

Harry sat up and I immediately missed his warmth. “Is it bad that I don’t want to? I wish...I wish I could stay here with you...”

I kissed his bare shoulder blade and up to his neck, enjoying the goosebumps that rose under my lips. He shivered, looking over his shoulder and his green eyes were filled with longing. He nibbled on his lip. “I kinda need my clothes.”

I fake pouted and widened my eyes. “Please can I keep them?”

Harry’s eyes traveled down my body, the corners of his mouth slowly turning down in a frown. “Can I at least have my sweatpants?”

I sighed, rolling my eyes, but slipping out of the pants. “Fine. But I’m keeping the shirt. It smells like you...you smell good, like flowers and lavender soap.”

Harry tilted his head. “You can smell my soap?”

I smirked and raised my eyebrows. “Haz, I’m part wolf.”

The angel blushed bright crimson and looked down at his feet. “Oh yeah. I...uh, forgot.”

I laughed, shaking my head, as fondness made my heart soar. Then, a deep morning voice made us both jump in surprise. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short. Sorry☹️.
> 
> But I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger-ish. You probably all know it’s Zayn, but they get caught being together, so...
> 
> Also I know what I want Niall to be/do. But idk where to put him🤷🏻♀️


	7. Six

"Who are you?"

Harry stood abruptly, the panic clear on his face. “I-I’m Harry...Styles. Harry Styles.”

Zayn frowned, the Firey standing and crossing his arms. He had slept on the floor, but gotten my pillow and only blanket. “What are you doing in this cage?”

Harry looked like a fish out of water, so I stepped in. "He was with me."

Zayn looked towards me, regarding me and clearly noticing the oversized t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Damn. They were right about you Arctics."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "It's not like that."

Zayn frowned, looking back to Harry and pursing his lips. "Then, what's it like?"

Harry looked at me, smiling cutely and backing up, towards me. He sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his bare shoulder to keep my protective instincts at bay. 

Zayn’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ and he nodded. “Um...okay. Yeah...”

Louis pressed little kisses to the back of Harry’s pale neck. “He’s...he’s actually the roommate of Liam Payne.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Oh shit. Um, do you think...I could meet him?”

Harry frowned, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded and squeezed his thigh. He turned back to Zayn. “Um, sure. Do you guys want to come up to my room?”

Zayn and I shared a look and the Firey nodded. Harry stood and pulled me up by the hand. I dropped his large, ringed hand and smiled softly at him. 

He pouted, but nodded, the understanding clear in his beautiful emerald eyes. He just walked really close to me, before and after closing the cage door. 

~~~

Harry opened the door and the brunette Sorcerer looked up from his laptop. Liam raises his eyebrows when Zayn closed the door. 

“I-I...” The brown eyed angel stared at Zayn, his mouth dropping open. 

I watched Zayn smirk, winking. I put my arm around Harry’s waist, the Flowerian leaning in to my touch. I poked him in the cheek, where his dimple would be and he smiled.

When I looked back at Liam and Zayn, the Firey was straddling the Sorcerer and whispering something in his ear. Harry wolf whistled, making me snicker.

Zayn and Liam turned, the latter with a semi hard dick. The Firey swung his leg around, standing up and winking at me. 

Liam shifted awkwardly. “Um, we should talk about...”

I raised my eyebrows, trying not to show how intimidated Liam made me feel. “About how I love Hazza and you were just snogging Zayn’s face off?”

Liam blushed bright crimson and looked down at his lap. “Y-yeah.”

Harry opened his mouth, speaking in his deep, slow, mesmerizing voice. “We obviously can’t tell...”

The door swung open with a bang, the smell of food greeting my nose. A blond guy, a Snoweli, was standing there, his bright blue eyes shining happily. His smile didn’t falter when he saw the demons, it only grew. “Hey!”

The loud Irish accent made my sensitive ears hurt. I winced, falling into Harry’s arms. “Why are you so loud?”

He turned to me, shrugging, and put down the box of pizza he was holding, onto a desk. He then walked over to Liam and gave him a kiss. 

Zayn raised his eyebrows, not saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m turning Ziam into a Zayniam thing.


	8. Seven

I was in a cage, arms chained to the ceiling, legs chained to the ground. My mouth was gagged and my eyes were covered. The air was cold on my naked body. 

Multiple pairs of footsteps came in earshot. The smell of flowers and lavender filled my nose and I stifled a whine. 

The footsteps got louder, then stopped. A voice spoke up. “Does anyone know an Arctic’s weakness?”

A high pitched voice answered. “Angels.”

The first voice spoke again. “Not just any angel. A certain angel and we have reason to believe that this demon found his soulmate.”

My heart sped up and the guy kept talking. “We are going to do tests on each be of you, to see if you are the angel he fell for.”

He continued to explain, but I wasn’t listening. 

~~~

**Harry’s POV**

I was told to sit in the chair, the substitute instructor explaining what would happen. We would be in artificial pain that would go away in twenty seconds. Arctics can sense if their mate is in pain. 

I could barely breathe and I looked at Louis, _my_ _Louis,_ as they let him down from the chains. He almost fell to the ground, but was held up by two mortals. 

They injected something in my arm and all I wanted to do was disappear. In a second, pain crashed through every piece of me and I screamed. 

Something soft and furry brushed up against my leg as my vision started to clear. I almost sobbed. Louis was in Arctic form, guarding me. 

The instructor was grinning. “Well that was fast.”

A mortal shot something at Louis and he collapsed. They put the cuffs back on him and he changed back into human form, but he was writhing. My heart ached and I slid off the chair, wrapping my arms around him.

He was in pain, I could tell that much, but he wasn’t conscious and I didn’t know how to help him. “Fuck...”

~~~

**Louis’ POV**

I woke up, feeling cold. Something soft tickled my forehead and I smelled Harry. My voice was croaky. “Hi.”

I forced my eyes to open and immediately bolted up. Harry and I were on the ground, naked and he was shivering. His skin was paler than usual with a grey tint. 

A petal fell into my lap and I realized they were all over me. I crawled over to the Flowerian and ran my hand through his curls. There were very few flowers left. “Aw, baby...”

Harry’s green eyes were slightly dazed and unfocused. “Y-you w-were in p-pain...”

I pulled him into my lap, my protective instincts rising. “I can handle pain. They force me out of Arctic form all the time, love.”

Harry shook his head weakly. “N-no...I co-couldn’t let you b-be h-hurt.”

”He’s going to be okay.” I jumped at the Irish accent and frantically looked around the age. Niall was sitting there with Zayn’s head on his lap and Liam spooning Zayn. The two angels were wearing sweats and Zayn was naked.

We weren’t even in a familiar cage. I hugged Harry tighter and turned back to the Snoweli. “How long was I out?”

Niall ran his fingers through Zayn’s black hair. “Two days.”

”What the hell happened?”

The blonde sighed. “A lot.”


	9. Eight

Niall sighed, kissing Zayn’s forehead, before he started to explain. “Liam snuck Zayn into his dorm and we started to talk. I realized that I had feelings for them both and we hooked up.”

Liam made a noise in his sleep, hugging Zayn closer and Firey shifted in his arms. Zayn’s head was on the Sorcerer’s chest now. 

Niall smiled at the two of them. “Anyways, they came in right after and took the three of us out. They dragged us to this cage where you and Haz already were. You were unconscious and Harry was healing you. He used a lot of petals and it weakened him a lot. I’m not sure what they’re going to do to us or anything, but I’m fucking terrified, mate.”

I ran my fingers through Harry’s curls. The green eyed boy was staring at me with a fond expression. “L-Lou?”

I entwined fingers with the Flowerian. “Yes, beautiful?”

Harry tried to pull himself up, but his arms were shaking too much, so I pulled him up. The angel’s head was on my chest. “I-I love you, Louis. I love you so much.”

My heart nearly stopped in my chest. My hand froze in Harry’s hair and I leaned forward to kiss his full lips. Harry tried to kiss back, but it lacked energy. I pulled away, a smile growing on my lips. “I love you, Hazza.”

Harry grinned, dimple weakly making an appearance. I stroked his wrist. “Save your energy.”

The angel sighed, pouting adorably. He feebly reached up to boop my nose and I  scrunched it up. Harry let out a little giggle, but started shivering even worse. I gently pushed him off and shifted forms, curling up next to him.

Harry’s arms wrapped around me and I snuggled into his embrace further, sparing a glance at the other three. 

Zayn was now awake and his head was resting on Niall’s shoulder. They were talking quietly, Liam’s head on Zayn’s thigh. Louis looked back at his angel and wondered how the world seemed to fade away around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s so short


	10. Nine

I heard the sound of footsteps and chains. I snapped my head up, sniffing the air. Two angels, one Sorcerer and a Flowerian. 

I looked around the small cage. I was still in Arctic form and curled up next to Harry. The angel was looking better, more flowers started to grow in his curls. Zayn, Niall and Liam were all asleep, the Snoweli being cuddled in the middle.

I stood, stretching my back legs and walked to the bars of the cage. Two women were walking towards us and I felt a wave of panic. I walked backwards towards Harry and shifted. I shook the younger boy’s shoulder. 

The angel’s green eyes slowly opened. His voice was raspy and incredible. “Louis?”

I kissed his forehead gently. “There are people walking towards us. I don’t recognize them. One’s a Sorcerer and the other is a Flowerian.”

Harry sat up, arms shaking a bit and I frowned. I felt the impossible need to protect this boy from everything negative in the world. 

I crawled over to the other three and shook Zayn’s shoulder. He just groaned, swatted me and went back to sleep. I sighed, waking up Liam instead. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Niall made a sound of protest, holding Zayn closer. Liam yawned into his hand. “What?”

Louis explained to Liam what he had already explained to Harry. The boy’s brown eyes looked concerned and he developed a crease between his eyebrows. 

The Sorcerer stood, looking out between the bars and running his hand over his short hair. “Louis...that’s my mum. And Harry’s mum.”

Harry feebly got to his feet, stumbling to the bars. “Why?”


	11. Ten

The two women walked closer to the cage, the Sorcerer was blonde and the Flowerian was a brunette. The Flowerian looked identical to Harry.

I felt nervous, though I didn’t know why. I wrapped my arms around Harry’s waist, steadying the angel. He looked tired, even from just walking towards the bars. 

I nuzzled Harry’s cheek and pressed gentle kisses along his jawline. “I love you, Haz.”

The Flowerian raised her eyebrows and my face flushed. Harry held me in place, like he was scared I was going to break my hold on him. 

Harry and Liam’s mums reached the bars, the Flowerian pursing her lips. “Harry, I’m very...confused. Why does a demon have his arm around you? Why did I get a phone call from the school, telling me you were involved with the same Arctic.”

I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. Harry wrapped both of his arms around me tightly. “Because...because he treats me like I’m special...because...”

The woman looked torn. “Harry...I love you and I love that you’re happy but I...I’m scared for you. You know what Arctics are capable of...”

I looked up, meeting her emerald eyes. “I’m not like that. I’m sorry but...but he’s my weakness at this point. I love him, Miss.”

She frowned at me, like she was analyzing everything I said. “Call me Anne. I-I think I believe you...but I’m not sure I trust you. You’re a demon...and my son is my baby, my everything.”

Liam’s mum opened the cage door, stepping in. She hugged the younger Sorcerer and kissed his cheek. “I feel the same way about LiLi.”

I snickered and Liam shot me a look. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh. Zayn and Niall were both sitting up, the blonde’s head on the Firey’s shoulder. 

Liam’s mum gave them a weird look. “Do you know what I heard?”

Zayn and Niall exchanged a look. The Snoweli was nibbling on his bottom lip and stared at the ceiling. “Uh...no?”

The Sorcerer wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulders. “I got a call, saying that my Liam was caught having sexual relations with a Firey and a Snoweli. I can only assume they meant the two of you.”

Both boys looked incredibly awkward and embarrassed. Niall spoke up. “I, uh, was dating Li. Zayn is his soulmate or whatever and we all hit it off.”

Liam’s mum nodded. “Okay then. I’m Karen, you must be Niall and you must be Zayn?”

They nodded and Liam grinned at them. I looked back up at Harry, admiring him. He was so beautiful, with his curls, flowers, flawless pale skin and piercing green eyes. He was perfect.


	12. Eleven

“I feel so bad, Hazza.” I ran my fingers through his curls. We were curled up on his bed, his head on my chest.

He looked up at me and he had a little pout forming. “It wasn’t your fault, Lou. Of course it wasn’t. I would choose you over the school every time, love.”

I still felt guilt brew deep in my stomach. “Okay...but you still got kicked out of school...”

Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing. “Doesn’t matter to me, love. You’re the most important thing...”

I cut him off. “I shouldn’t be. You barely know me, it doesn’t make any sense why you’re saying this. My instincts are so much stronger than yours and I don’t even understand...”

“I love you.” Harry interrupted. He sat up, his eyes staring intently into mine. “Louis, I love you so much. I don’t know how I already do, but I love you.”

My heart nearly stopped. I just leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft, perfect and he kissed me back. 

I pulled away and tugged lightly on a dark curl. “I love you too, baby. But I still hate that...that I took away your scholarship.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s not important, okay? Education is important, but not near as important as you.”

I scoffed. “You’re throwing away your education for _me_. I’m a demon, you’re an angel.”

Harry looked hurt. “You...you don’t want me?”

“I never said that!” I stood up, wanting to punch something. “I said you’re wasting away your life for _me_. I don’t know who I am, what I’m doing with my life...fuck, I don’t even know where my family is!”

Harry looked taken aback. “That’s my fault isn’t it..?”

I shook my head, straddling his thigh. “No, baby, it’s not.”

Harry started to cry, his green eyes shimmering with pain. “It is. You never asked for this...for me. I’m an angel, your angel and your weakness. I’m nothing but a b-burden for you...”

I brushed away tears with my thumb. My inner Arctic screamed at me for hurting him. “No, darling...you’re not a burden, love...I love you Hazza...”

Harry looked up and kissed me. I could taste the salt from his tears. He pulled away and tested our foreheads together. “For what it’s worth...I wouldn’t change a thing.”


	13. Epilogue

I sunk down onto Harry’s lap and tucked a loose curl behind his ear. “Hey.”

He grinned up at me “Hi.”

A loud scream made us both jump. Darcy giggled and hit James with a pillow. I rolled my eyes. “Darcy, don’t hit your brother. James, be quieter. I just put your sister down for a nap.”

Harry kissed the back of my neck. We had been together for fifteen years. About seven years ago, we found out that Harry could carry children. Nine months later we had Darcy.

She was six, James was four and little Sierra was only eight months old. Darcy was a Flowerian and the other two were Arctics. 

Everytime I looked at the children, all I could feel was pride. Everytime I was within ten feet of Harry, all I could feel was love.

The rivalry of angels and demons had come to an end just before Harry got pregnant. I was still protective over him.

Harry ran his fingers over my thigh and nibbled at my earlobe. “I have something to tell you.”

I stood and he did the same, leading me to our room. The beautiful Flowerian disappeared to the washroom, before coming out and holding out a small stick. 

My eyes widened as I took it from him. A little pink plus sign looked back up at me. I looked up at Harry. He was beaming, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. “You’re...”

Harry nodded quickly. His deep voice was an incredible mix of raspy and breathy. “Yeah.”

I sat on the edge of the bed. “C’mere.”

He walked over to me and sat next to me, half on my lap. I kissed him, pouring my love and elation into his perfect, pink mouth. 

When I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, Harry shook his head. “We can’t...not now.”

I lowered my eyelashes and let out a possessive growl. He sighed. “Louis...”

I straddled him, pressing kisses and sucking marks into his neck. “So beautiful, Haz. You’re gonna be all plumped up with my baby. Just wanna celebrate that.”

Harry whined. “Not now...”

I knew how hard it was for him to turn me down so I stopped. “Later?”

Harry beamed, both dimples flashing. “Later.”

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson.”

Harry smiled. “I love you too, Louis William Styles-Tomlinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story’s done. I know it was a rush ending but I didn’t have any more I wanted to add.
> 
> Also, my heart is still broken for Fizzy. She was too young. The Tomlinson family is so strong. RIP.


End file.
